Mobile wireless communications devices (“mobile devices”) such as smartphones and tablets are increasingly being used to performing a variety of activities during a voice call. For example, it is not uncommon for users to interact with an application during a voice call. There is remains a need for mobile devices that facilitate supplemental forms of communication during a voice call.